You're the reason why I'm able to survive
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Avan has been through alot and without Liz he won't be able to get through the rest. Elavan, Mariana, and Veon pairings- elavan and veon centric
1. What the hell?

**Avan's POV**

I was jolted awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful sound asleep Liz Gillies in my bed wearing one of my oversized tee shirts as a night gown. I know what you're thinking, but she's my best friend and we didn't do what you think we did. We had a movie night and whenever we hang out and do stuff like that she sleeps over in my bed. Believe me I'm always tempted to take her in the night but, I have a girlfriend. But Liz sleeps over so much, half of my closet and drawers in my room belong to her. She even has stuff like makeup, toiletries, and even pads & tampons at my house up in my bathroom. She is my beautiful and talented best friend who practically lives at my house. Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah my girlfriend, I got a text from her. I opened my messages and saw the message I got from Liz before she came over last night.

_From__**: LizMcGills:***_

_I'm coming over for a movie night, I'd rather not listen to Ari and Matt doing it, cuz she just said he's coming over and staying the night._

Right after I finished reading the text I heard a knock at the door, and I didn't bother throwing on a shirt because I knew it was her. I stayed shirtless the rest of the night she doesn't mind, I always offer the option of both of us shirtless, but it always ends in me getting a playful punch in the arm.

I scrolled through my texts and found the most recent.

_From: Zoey_

_Hey babe, you didn't return my calls last night, so I'm coming over at 8:30 to see if you're okay._

I closed the messages and looked at the clock. It was already 8:25 and knowing Zoey she's already at the…

I didn't finish my thought because there was a loud knock at the door. I looked at Liz when her eyes darted open making me jump. She has beautiful eyes but they can be both scary and… _sexy_. Focus Avan.

"Oh that must be Ari wondering where I am." She wiggled out of my arms, and ran out the door ignoring all my protest and warnings.

She opened the door and I saw the look in Zoey's eyes go from worry to hurt and anger.

"What the hell is going on in here!" she pushed past Liz almost knocking her to the ground, Zoey was small but tough. I closed the front door and realized why she was pissed. She came all the way over here thinking something happened to me only to find her boyfriend and his on-screen girlfriend, half naked in his condo, all alone.

"Well… I- I came over l-last night and we had one of our movie nights." Liz said quietly while staring at the ground.

"How dare you!" She screamed at Liz making her jump.

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but nothing happened. You're my girlfriend, and she's my best friend, I would never cheat on you."

"Well I'm just gonna go shower and change, did you do the laundry?" Liz asked in a tone that sounded as if she was ashamed of being important to me, like she was a girlfriend of a man she didn't know was married, if you catch my drift.

Zoey crossed her arms and looked straight at Liz, thank God death glares don't actually kill.

"Laundry? She has clothes here? How much time do you spend here alone with _my _boyfriend." She stressed the word 'my' like I was some object she owned.

"She stays here a lot because she's my best friend and I like spending time with her, and yes I did do the laundry." At this point Liz's skin had gone from her pale tan pallet to a red that could only be matched by Ari's hair.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs. It was uh, nice to see you again Zoey," then she turned and ran up the steps.

**Liz's POV**

As I ran up the steps I felt Avan's eyes on me. But I didn't mind. Once I reached Avan's room, I cleaned up both mine and his dirty clothes of the floor and put them into the hamper, then made the bed. It was the least I could while giving him trouble with Zoey.

Just as I finished the bed I heard a door slam, Zoey must have left. To be honest, I never saw her as Avan's type and I have to admit that I'm jealous. I've had a crush on Avan since the first time he held me and kissed me. It sent shocks of electricity through my entire body. I talked to my mom about it and she says that's what happens every time she kisses my father. Gross and graphic for me but they love each other have been together for a really long time and plan to stay together until they die. I also talked to Ari and Vic. Ari said that the same thing happens when she kisses Matt and Vic said that happens every time she and Leon kiss as well.

I couldn't think about this anymore, I grabbed a towel and some underwear, headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I thought I heard something when I turned the water on but ignored it. Then I noticed I left my toothbrush out on the dresser, I didn't hear Avan come in so I turned off the water and I opened the door to find Avan both shocked and angry sitting at the edge of his bed with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"oh my gosh!" I said in shock but he didn't react he just straightened and said,

"Don't bother covering up, I've already seen you." Then he reached next to him offering me a beer and the bra that matched my black lace panties. Walked over and took the beer from him, while he stood u to help me clip my bra. Even with a cold beer in his hand, his hands were still warm and soft.

I turned and sat on the edge of the bed and patted the seat next to me. He sat and took a long swig of beer. He's never himself when he drinks.

"You want to talk about what happened after I left?" I asked taking a swig of beer.

"She didn't break up with me, but she did say it was either her or you, and I told he that I couldn't make a decision like that." Then he took another long swig while finishing of the bottle then placing it on the ground and lay back on the bed. I did the same.

"Why couldn't you choose?"

"Because I love you, you're my best friend and she's my girlfriend and I really like her." His words slurred slightly. Then he inched closer took me in his arms we laid there in silence. This always helped both him and me whenever either of us were upset.

After a while we got up and I went to shower. After I came out, and changed into black tank to and gray short shorts and he changed into a pair of black and gray basketball shorts. We turned on the television in his room to some gossip show, it was a rerun from the day before.

"Guess what hot nick star's girlfriend is cheating on him with her ex cast mate?" The announcer said as a sequence of pictures came up.

"Avan Jogia's girl, out with her old on-screen boyfriened Dylan Sprouse," then a picture of them kissing came up. I quickly turned off the television and looked at him. I knew what happened when Avan lost control and he looked like he was gonna explode.

"Avan…" I began but he already had another bottle in his hand, chugging it down. Once the contents had drained, he threw the bottle to the ground, and reached for another and kept going. I just curled up on the bed, and then he looked at me. Even if he was drunk, he could always see the hurt and discomfort in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sauntering over to me and taking me into his arms. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't completely sober.

"Avan, you can't control your emotion by drinking."

"Liz…" He sputtered. "You really want to know why I didn't make a decision?"

"Yes," I replied, they don't call alcohol truth juice for nothing.

"Its because…"

**You'll have to wait until chapter two to find out what happens**


	2. I can make things okay

***WARNING, LEMON***

Liz's POV

"Because…" His words slurred. He only drank so that he could control the anger and emotion within him. It started when he was a child, if he'd get angry, he'd throw a fit, throw things around, he even hit people, but he never meant it. One day he got angry and forgot that I was in the condo, and I watched in horror as threw things and then he took a small blade that I never saw before and made a tiny gash across his upper arm (he said he always did it there so if anyone asked he'd say he'd fallen and no one would get suspicious) leaving watching in horror from the top of the stairs. As he tried to make another cut I had rushed down the stairs and caught his hand. Then he turned and looked at me in anger like would turn the blade on me, but then he realized what he was doing and his eyes softened with tears and the blade dropped to the floor. Then I took him into my arms and we collapsed onto the floor with me in his arms the way we usually do in complete silence. Like I said before, it would help him.

"Because why?" I pleaded.

"Because I'm in love with another girl, I never realized that I loved her until the day we had our first kiss."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because, I can't control… Myself. If I hurt her I would never forgive myself. Then I would hurt myself." I was utterly speechless. He didn't make a move because he was protecting me. Then he stood up and got another beer. I tried to stop him but he just pushed me away. Then I went back to him and did the only thing I could. I kissed him. At first he was shocked but then he relaxed and deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed my lips begging for entrance, and I granted him entrance. As our tongues battled for dominance which he won, I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. I had a drink myself but not as much as him. His left hand danced up and down my side while his right took its usually comfortable spot on the small of my back. Then we fell backwards onto his bed. His lips trailed down to my neck, sucking my neck hard and kissing it lightly. My hands entangled in his hair and as his lips made their way down to my chest. He lifted his shirt over his head as I lifted mine. He suckled each one lovingly as his hand rubbed in between my legs making me moan in pleasure. His lips found mine once again and both his hands were on my hips, pulling my shorts down, with a bit of my help. I felt the growing bulge in his shorts growing larger and larger, harder and harder. His lips synced with mine, as he slowly pulled the elastic on my panties. Once they were disregarded his let his index finger enter me, causing me to jump with pleasure. His kissed down me, until he reached my vagina; he removed his finger making me groan at the loss of contact. Then he dug his tongue into my womanhood, almost making me scream in pleasure. He inserted one finger as well, then two, then three. I arched my back in pain moaning in pleaser more and more.

"_Avan… Avan! I'm gonna…" _ I couldn't even finish my sentence.

He kissed his way back up my body and I could tastes myself on his tongue. I slowly pulled away his pants and made my way down my body.

_Avan's POV_

She made her way down me. She took me into her mouth deep throating me making me groan groughly.

"_Liz,_" She then began to hum lightly making her mouth vibrate against me. She began to pick up speed, bobbing her head with a certain rhythm.

"Fuck, Liz, I'm gonna cum! _Shit!_" Then I came in her mouth. She swallowed and kissed her way back up my body. Then she reached into the drawer next to my bed and pulled a condom from the box that lied inside. She handed it to me and I placed it on myself. Then I flipped us over and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to this?" Then she pulled me down and kissed me. I took that as a yes and entered her lightly. She winced when I hit her mound. Then I thrusted into her kissing her tears away. Then I did twice more until she adjusted. Then her cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. She arched the small of her back and I took my hands around it bringing her in closer as she wrapped her legs around my waste. She felt amazing and hot around my cock.

"Fuck! Shit Avan!" She screamed as I fucked harder and slower.

"Shit, Liz, you're so tight around me," I panted between fucks. I could feel her muscles tightened around me she came at the same time I did. I got in five good fucks and then pulled out of her.

"I love you Elizabeth Gillies."

"And I love you Avan Jogia."


	3. You can't be serious

Avan's POV

I untangle myself from Liz and lightly shook her awake. She lightly fluttered open her electric blues that make me melt inside. I stood up and walked to her side of the bed.

"Wake up LizMcGills we need to take a shower there is _stuff _everywhere." I lightly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I turned on the water with one hand and placed her in with the other, I quickly joined her.

"So what to do, what to do," I said taking her in my arms, and kissing her neck. She took me in her hands but before she start pumping it I heard my phone start ringing. It was the ringtone Zoey picked out so that every time she calls and texts I know it's her. I reluctantly got out and wrapped myself in a towel and hit the answer call button.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey is _she _still there?" she said 'she' like Liz was some type of gross disease.

"Yes Liz is still here, she is in the shower. Look we need to talk." I said.

"Okay what about?" She asked innocently like she had done nothing wrong.

"Well um, okay how about the fact you cheated on me or are cheating on me with Dylan Sprouse. Wait no I should thank you, if I had never found I would have never figured out that I'm in love with Liz so thank you. Oh and we're done for good!" I said into the receiver and then hung up. I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I looked up and saw Liz wrapped up in towel standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I love you too." She said sweetly while walking over to the dresser. I walked over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You know we could always go back in the shower."

"No," she said wiggling out of my arms "We need to get to work."

We got dressed and were making out way out the door, but as soon as I opened it, Leon, Vic, Matt, Ariana, Josh, and Anna (sofia robb-** i just think that she and josh huterson make a cute couple**) were on the other side all with worried looks on their faces.

"Uh hey, why aren't you guys on the set?" I asked.

"Because of this," Matt said holding up his phone showing a twitter post by Zoey.

"I am pregnant, and Avan you are the father. " Liz read aloud. " Avan! I see you saw my latest tweet." Our friends parted like the red sea so me and Liz were on one side, Zoey across, Vic holding onto Leon, Ariana squeezing Matts hand, and Anna holding onto Joshes waist her head on his shoulder.

"You can't be serious." I thought I was the one who said it but it came out Liz's mouth.

**What do y'all think, was it worth the wait, and what should happen next? Comment & review**!


	4. He must be pissed

"_You can't be serious?" _I was thinking that but I was speechless. Then I looked over and noticed two paparazzi vans speeding up the street towards my house.

"Everyone inside or else this'll end up on TMZ," Vic said pulling Leon in with her, everyone else fallowing close and quickly behind. I slammed the door shut and locked it, while everyone else besides Zoey scrambled to close the windows and shut the curtains.

Once that was taken care of the girls took seats on our laps and Zoey stood. Then I heard loud knocking on the door and flashes outside the window. Then Vic took out her phone and gave everyone a look that said '_Go on twitter now!' _We each took turns taking out our phones pretending to check messages or something while Zoey began to speak.

"Well isn't this something, a little Jogia running around," she said with a smirk.

"That's not even possible we never even slept together, and I bet _Dylan _is freaking out."

Before I could log on I got a message from Dan and something tells me that the others got it too.

It read- _Come to the studio, NOW!_


	5. Oh God!

***Okay I feel super bad for not updating for so long but I lost my insperation! Dude it's been months well anyway- sorry and here it is. **

_Avan's POV_

We all entered the room where did table reads. Me and Liz Took our regular seats next to each other, but everyone else rearranged themselves so they'd be sitting with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend with the exception of Anna and Josh who took seats on the side at least two seats away from Zoey who sat down trying to look pitiful.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes until the writers and producers walked in. I grasped Liz's hand and held on for dear life when Dan Finally walked in. You hear the fain sound of the Paparazzi flashing their annoying cameras and yelling begging to be let in.

Once Dan was inside the reading room he looked at us all and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why?" he began he was obviously exhausted from answering the constant annoying questions from people who just had to know the truth. "Why would you do this to me. We haven't had a scandal like this since Jamie- Lynn, and we were already done filming by then. But it still reflects on me, the show, and the entire company." He slammed a pregnancy test on the table and closed his eyes, "I want the truth. And all you girls will go with her." He opened to door and waited for the girls to leave with Zoey. I already knew what the test would say, but in the off chance that it says what I hope it doesn't I know I'm in trouble, even if it's not mine.

_Liz's POV_

We followed Zoey into the bathroom and made sure she had nothing with her or planted in the stall, then we handed her the test and closed the door.

"I'm not gonna take the test so you are just wasting your time." She said through the stall door.

"We if we're just wasting our time, you should just take the test cause you have nothing to worry about. That is if you're really pregnant." Anna said with a certain Jade like tone. I knew there was something I liked about that girl.

"Yeah Zoey, make this easy on everyone. You might as well have ruin _both _you and Avan's careers," Vic said in a convincing tone.

"Puh-lease." I quickly took out my phone recorded everything said from that point on. The other girls must have noticed and caught onto the plan. "If anything this will boost my career, while people pity me." Zoey said very smug and confident. That girl is a serious bitch.

"But what about Avan, he's a very standup guy and this is something he's gonna take responsibility for. Even if it's not his. Considering there is a baby, probably be Dylan's." Ariana said flatly.

"Well if you must know there is no baby." Zoey admitted.

"But people will find out eventually, if people don't notice one of us will tell them." Vic said getting closer to the stall door.

"Uh I'll just say I miscarriage besides if any of you try to tell the truth, I'll pull one of your little boyfriends into the scandal." She then opened the door and broke the test in half while I placed my phone on the counter. "I'm going home, tell Dan the test came back positive but there was an accident and it got dropped the test down the toilet. Bye Ladies!" She said casually and then she fluffed her hair and walked out the door. I grabbed my phone and hit save, and then sank onto the floor. The others joined me and tried to comfort me but there was no use.

"This bitch is gonna have Karma bite her in that boney ass of hers just you wait." Anna said engulfing me in a hug. Well that did make me feel a little better. We finally got up and made our way back to the reading room. I was about to begin speaking when Vic held me down, Ari took my phone, and Anna clamped a hand over my mouth. Ari unlocked my phone and played the recording, confessions and all. See this is why I love to have best friends like them. You know they're true friends when they hold you down and break into your phone to do the things you know you could never.

Once the recording finished I looked at Avan it looked like he was gonna pass out. This has been a very eventful day and its only 10:30 in the morning, with more to come.

*** I promise to try to try to update sooner. Review!**


	6. I am a monster Your monster

Liz's POV

After Anna and Vic let me go I took my phone, grabbed Avan and pulled him out the door.

"No one follow us," I warned as I ran out the door. I took Avan's keys and drove us back to his condo.

The minute I closed and lock the door, he ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room. He then took out all his anger by destroying everything he could get his hands on. Then he stopped and looked at the drawer where he kept the cooking knives.

I ran to him bit he was too fast and pulled out a small but very sharp produce knife. I looked in his eyes I fought his hand away from his hand until he dropped it and ran up the stairs with me trailing far behind him. I opened the door and found him downing a beer . After he finished it he dropped it and it thankfully didn't break. He walked over to me and I instinctively took steps back until I hit the bed but kept crawling backward, until his arms trapped me along the wall.

"Do you think I'm a monster because I am. I am your monster." He said darkly. The smell of him, the cologne he was wearing, and the beer on his breath mixed together in my nose and it was literally intoxicating. I felt dizzy, and lightheaded. I looked in his eyes and saw not my Avan. The honorable, brave, sweet Avan, but the other half of him he wanted to lock away forever but was becoming more and more prominent every single day. The Avan with the eerie dark soul, the Avan that was crude and cold while still sexy and enticing as always. He brought me out of my trance with his drunken voice.

"You know that deep down this is who I am and I can't ever change that." I pleaded with him saying that this isn't him, and the Avan I know and love needs to fight back for control. He looked me in the eyes and I looked back. The Avan I love was in one eye and the stranger was in the other. I closed my eyes and braced myself because I knew that whatever was going to happen I wouldn't be able to fight. But I didn't feel him move I felt tears on face that didn't belong to me and a sweet kiss on my lips. He pulled away and lied on the bed to cry. I laid with him like we always do and fell asleep.

Avan's POV

I woke up with a slight headache. I looked over and saw Liz. Her body huddled close together wearing one of my band tees and shorts, I tried to touch her but she shuddered so I pulled back my hand. I sat up and rubbed my eye. I got glimpses of what happened earlier. The things I said, the look on her face. The fear and pain I caused her.

"Man, I have headache," I said sitting up next to her.

"I'll get you some aspirin." At that point I felt well enough to put on a shirt and sweat pants to go clean up the mess I made and make coffee. I heard said she'd first take out the trash and I heard the door open. The mess wasn't as bad as I thought just a couple misplaced couch cushions and the knife on the floor was gone. Liz must have put it away. I cleaned up the mess.

I turned and Liz was still standing in the doorway. I walked over to her and saw what she was looking at. A little girl no older than 5 sleeping on the back porch, with a note attached. Liz pulled the note and I carefully (not knowing how) picked up the small child and placed her on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket.

"You take her I sure as hell don't want her." Liz read from the note. Oh no.

"I'll go get the aspirin, watch her. Back in five," I examined the little girl, she had slightly lighter skin than me and the same hair but hers was a bit thicker and curly. I brushed some hair out of her face and Liz handed me tablets and the water. The little girl's eyes lightly fluttered open and they were exactly like Liz's. This little girl is beautiful.

"Hi I'm Willow where am I and where is the mean lady?" She asked rubbing her eyes and snuggling into the couch. Her clothes were tattered old and torn. I took a picture of her and sent it to Leon, Josh, and Matt with the message 'Look what me and Liz found on the porch, bring the girls over we need help.' I showed Liz the text and hit send. Then I carried Willow up to the guest room told Liz to go get my old teddy bear.

Now what are we getting ourselves into?


	7. Let's take care of them

Zoey's POV

Sending those _people _the homeless brats will be one of the smartest things I'll ever do. Now all I have to do is make it look like they're being abuised and ruin those sorry bastards for exposing my secret!

Avan's POV

Liz came down the steps with steps holding Willow in her arms. She was still clutching onto my teddy bear.

"Can you hold her so I make her some Cocoa?" I nodded and the little girl snuggled her head into the crook of neck and spoke to me softly.

"Where am I?" she asked

"In a safe place,"

"Why am I here?"

"You tell us. What do you remember before you fell asleep Willow?"

"Nothing except the back ally where I'd live," that broke my heart I was about to ask her why she lived there when there was a knock at the door.

I answered and there were three children there who I thought looked vaguely familiar.

"Look who we found on our porches. This is Parker" Leon said picking up a small boy who looked just like him minus the dreads and he had Vic's nose and lips.

They walked in and Ari followed taking the hand of little girl who had Matt's eyes and hair but Ari's dimples and smile. Josh and Anna who had a small boy who had his looks but Anna's blonde hair.

"This is Molly." Ari said in very Cat like manner. The girl's hair had a big pink bow and was done almost perfectly. Something tells me that Ari was having fun on the ride over.

"And this is Jason."

"Well Parker, Jason, and Molly this is Willow." I said placing the small girl on the ground next to the other kids. She was as reluctant to let go as I was so she kept the teddy in her arms.

We sat them down and they stared at us so we stared back.

"Okay so how did you all end up on our back porches?" Anna asked breaking the silence.

"A mean lady took me and put me on your porch," Parker spoke up and the others nodded in agreement.

"Can I have a sweater? I'm really cold." Willow said in a small voice. I went to one of the chairs in the dining room that had my sweatshirt on it and placed it on her small body. It was enormous on her and she looked adorable in to clutching that old stuffed bear. She reminded me of Liz when we first met, she was shy and apprehensive of me, but she eventually warmed up to me and found out things nobody else knew.

"Thank you," she said in her small quiet voice.

"Anything for you," I replied with a warm smile which she returned.

"I'm tired can I go to sleep?" Molly asked in a sweet voice rubbing her eye. Matt stood up and placed her in his arms and Ari followed. "Let's go home." She said as if she'd been saying it for years.

"Let's go too," Anna said looking at Josh and Jason. Leaving us with Leon, Vic, and Parker. We ordered a pizza and talked casually while Parker and Willow played. I noticed that Parker was wearing Leon's favorite bracelet and Willow didn't let go of my (well more hers or our) bear.

"Okay they have their hot cocoa, and are watching tv in the dining room." Vic said coming back into the room and sitting down next to Leon.

"Well what are we gonna do, we can't just drop them off at some orphanage and from the looks of it they have no family to return to." Leon said.

"Well they can stay with us…" Liz said right before her and Liz fell asleep. Leon Carried Vic up to the guest room and placed her in the bed to sleep as I did with Liz but in my bed. We came down to check on the kids and they were half asleep on the table. I looked at Willow and she asked where mommy was. I looked at Leon and he apparently got asked the same question. He thought it over and then said,

"She's sleeping upstairs and that's where you two are about to go." We picked them up and carried them upstairs to their 'mommies'. We each took one picture of our girlfriends and kids. Leon set it as his background so he's always remembers the people he love and the people who love him. I did it for the same reason and so I always have a reason to get the help I need

We went back down to talk without disturbing them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into my friend?" Leon asked as we walked down the steps. I was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. I answered with Leon right behind me.

It was Zoey with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sound less bitter and more caring. It didn't work.

"Dylan broke up with me." She said through her annoying sobs.

"So?" Leon asked for me.

"Well I thought you'd be here to comfort me." She asked trying to sound pitiful.

"Uhh, no!" They I slammed the door shut. Leon high fived me.

"That was good man!" He almost shouted.

"Shhhh. The girls and kids are sleeping remember?" I said in a hushed voice. Then I heard the magic sound of a car pulling away from my home. I felt immense relief. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Liz and Vic about what just happened."

"Yeah, I agree." He said walking over to the couch. "But what do now?" He asked.

"The right thing, the best thing for everyone in this house right now. Take care of them." I said with confidence.

"You're right; well if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go to bed. Ay men can I borrow a pair of shorts?"

"Sure I'll get them," I said as we walked up the stairs as quiet as possible.

I slipped into the room and handed him the shorts through the door.

"G'night man," I said and he said it back as I closed the door. I changed and walked over to the bed and slipped in on the opposite side of Willow. She must have known it was me.

"_Daddy? Is that you?" _I faintly heard as she and Liz adjusted to my presence in the bed.

"Yes it's me go to sleep."I kissed her head and pulled them close.

Then I realized,

_I'm their monster._

_**Special shout out to BadeObssesser and Crazywoobie, thanks for the great reviews. That's what making me keep up with the chapters so keep reviewing and letting me know someone actually likes the story.**_


	8. Spend the day with them

*****ATTENTION!*** Okay to clear up any confusion when and said "I'm their monster," he was referring to telling Liz that he is her monster and that now he's decided to be Willow's daddy he's become the "monster" in her life. He's afraid of hurting them both.**

**THIS IS JUST A FLUFF CHAPTER.**

Liz's POV

I woke up and looked over and saw Avan had taken both Willow and me into his arms. She did look like us and it was scaring me but I think both me and Avan have fallen in love with this little girl.

I quietly snuck out of the bed and watched as Avan placed an arm over Willow very protectively. That was my Avan, the honorably, brave, protector. Not the one who thought he was a monster.

I made my way down the steps and saw Vic sitting at the table hunched over her computer.

"I take it you guys slept over?"

"Yeah, I just as surprised as you that I woke up here. Anyway I was gonna check my email on my phone 'cause I didn't want to leave the bed but the battery was dead so I used Leon's and it had the sweetest picture of me and Parker." She cooed.

"Aww, well do you want to make breakfast for everyone?"

"Sure," she said very excited.

We made a stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I off course only had a fruit salad on account of me being a vegan 'cause I'm allergic to most foods but it was still good and sweet with the mountain of honey I put on top.

Avan's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes and saw a tiny body next to me clutching the old bear with my sweater engulfing her body.

Her eyes lightly fluttered open and then once again closed. She was so sweet and pure; she reminded me so much of Liz. She may have looked like me but she has the same beautiful eyes. Boys will be lining up to see her. They'll have to get through me first but that's very far off from now.

I climbed out of the bed and quietly picked her up and walked out the room, met by Leon and a still sleeping Parker. Leon made a 'shhhh' sign with hand and I followed him down the stairs. The girls had breakfast on the table waiting for us.

"Good morning they said sweetly giving us soft kisses.

We put the kids on the chairs and woke them up quietly.

"Common wake up, we have a big day ahead of us." Vic said rubbing Parker's back as he slowly rose and awoke.

"We do?" Leon asked

"Yeah they can't wear those rags anymore." Liz said, "we're gonna take them shopping."

I looked at Leon and he had the same expression on his face as I did. Happy Confusion.

Once we finished eating, we were out the door, remembering sunglasses and hoodies.

We pulled up to a small store that sold kids clothing. The girls were doing a great job finding clothes for Willow but when it came to Parker, they weren't doing as well. We took parker and found him some cooler clothes. As we paid the girl at the counter started to flirt with me but then Liz grabbed my arm and said bye in very Jade like manner.

"Okay well what about your friend there." She asked looking at Leon.

"Uh I'm spoken for." He said lacing his fingers with Vics.

"Well if you two ever want to go out here is my number." She handed us each a slip of paper as we walked out.

Leon and I took the little strips and threw them in the trash can that was just outside the store.

"Very good" The girls said in unison and gave us kisses on the cheek.

"Okay what do you two want to do since it's a nice day?" I said crouching down next to Willow. She was wearing a purple dress, black tights, and black combat boots (very jade like) that coincidently matched Parker's purple and black flannel shirt, black undershirt, black pants and black boots (very beck like).

Then Parker did something that we told him to do when he likes a girl (he asked what to do), he held Willow's hand and she never let go.

"Do you want to put your teddy in my back pack?" Parker asked.

"Yeah thanks," she said happily as she put the bear in the bag and they joined hands again.

"Well would ya look at that?" Leon said very happy. For once in my life, everything is perfect.

The kids then stopped to look at a picture book on a stand in front of a bookstore. Then they ran inside. For little kids they sure are fast.

"Willow!" I yelled at the same time Vic yelled for Parker. We found them on the floor of one of the isles taking turns reading to each other.

"You guys can't just run off like that you had me scared to death." Liz said catching her breath.

"Common lets go get some ice cream." Leon offered.

"Can we have the book?" Willow asked.

"Sure," I said as parker stood up and helped Willow off the ground never letting her hand go.

They handed Leon the book and again we were hit on by the girls at the counter. At least this time they didn't try to give try to give us their numbers.

The girls walked out with their arms crossed over their chests.

Me and Leon walked out and gave our girlfriends kisses on the lips reassuring them that we love them and only them.

The kids looked tired once we were at the ice cream shop. We ordered them a vanilla chocolate swirl to share and watched them eat it very slowly until they fell asleep.

Leon and Vic took Parker home and we did the same with Willow. She woke up once in the house and started screaming.

"Where is Parker? Why isn't he here? Where is Teddy?" She must have become attached to both Parker and the bear.

I was about to call Vic but she beat me to it and called me.

"Hey can you bring Parker over, Willow is having a fit."

"We're already on our way. Parker won't stop fussing. You can see he's trying not to cry and he's holding the bear extremely tight. I'm afraid they'll cry themselves sick."

"Well get over here fast something tells me you guys will be spending the night again." Then I hung up and knelt in front of the small girl. "Willow, Parker will be here in a little while with the bear. Okay?" I asked wiping the tears from her eyes. It seemed to calm her screaming but she kept on crying until Parker ran through the door handing her the bear and giving her a hug.

We then gave them a small dinner and took them to bed like we did the night before.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to someone banging on the door. I looked over and saw that the only other person in the bed was Liz, Willow was gone!

I ran to the door with Liz right behind me and it was Vic with a panicked Leon behind her.

"Is Parker in here?"

"No but I was hoping Willow was with you." I answered

"Let's calm down a check the condo." Liz said trying to contain her composure but you could see it in her eyes that she was on her breaking point.

We ran down the steps and were ready to call the police when we found them lying on the ground wrapped up in a blanket with a pillow under both their heads and our bear scrunched up between.

I gave a sigh of relief and sat down at the couch and Liz sat on my lap. Vic and Leon followed suit and Vic began to speak.

"They are gonna have major separation anxiety from each other. What do we do?"

"Well we can't keep them apart from each other or else they'll never be happy and content in their lives."

"Good morning Parker" I heard a small voice say.

"Good Morning Willow." He said back.

What are we gonna do?

**Sorry this chapter just kind of rambles but I really wanted one part of the story to have the kids be the one and only focus. I know they have been main parts of the plot but Parker and Willow's relationship was never really explored.**


End file.
